Only One
by Soultakers
Summary: They escaped. They survived. They were hunted. One died. Now she's the only one left of her kind and only Inuyasha and his friends can save her and the survival of her species.


Disclaimer:

I do not; in any way shape or form own Inuyasha and anything, any character or place within it. I do however own the OC, the future Villain and possible other oddities that might show up. This is based somewhere early on in the show – nothing against the show – I just had an idea and am running off of it. I do not mind the ending of the actual show, however, every fan girl or boy has their own ending in their own design and this is just mine. Hope you enjoy, please comment, criticize, save but no bashing.

Prologue

218 years before present day Feudal era

No one expected the attack to happen like this, on such a beautiful, clear night. No one.

It was quiet, so silent that even the alert guards that lined every outside wall of the small palace were left unalarmed until morning. Not one noise was given off by their intruders; however, the tiniest of pitter patters of feet running was the only thing to be heard. The sound was too quiet for human ears and even to the likes of a demon, the sound came off more like the pattering of rain on soft soil. But no such peaceful sound would develop from such panic that caused it.

Only three people were awake, all others were left to sleep – this was no slaughter - this was a hunt. The intruders were hunting a specific person or persons and now they had their lead.

A beautiful mortal woman with strikingly long black hair led a couple of small children along the maze – like halls of the petite palace; a tiny white haired dog boy's hand cupped in hers as she dragged him along, with a young girl not too far behind them. Normally, these halls would be well lit, visible with elegant colors to warm the hearts every time they entered every room but there is no such lechery. It was mid night, the moon not close to being full left shadows and darkness to swallow every inch. It's a miracle that the two children could see the woman's elegant, noble sixteen layer kimono that dragged beside them without tripping.

The only one out of the three that looked confused and lost was the six year old dog boy, and why wouldn't he? He was woken up in the dead of the night and rushed through the halls he used to call home but he didn't mutter a word, not since his mother made a singular gesture for the two to remain silent.

Though the boy was innocent, it was the girl who knew the true crisis of this situation, because she knew it weren't such a crisis; it'd be her own mother right now leading them through these halls to safety. But no, she woke up to Inuyasha's mother and knew right then and there, with those sad brown eyes staring at her, that she'd never see the likes of her mother's warm, lively green eyes again.

Her mother was dead.

She wanted to cry, to stay in bed curled up in a little ball and weep like the child she was. To just step all the running, fear survival and let loss eat its way through her but she couldn't. She couldn't think of just herself anymore. At her side, she woke up with Inuyasha, who batted his amber eyes at her that begged for answers his mother wouldn't give.

She had to force a fake smile, let it burn into her cheeks and whisper, "Let's play hide and seek." In order to get his hopes up that this may be alright. She didn't know whether or not he actually thought that this was a game. He wasn't dumb. They never ran this fast with his mother – his mother was noble after all, she never ran.

They took a sharp turn out onto the outside porch that overlooks the gardens. Creaking and moaning could be heard from the thick bamboo forest that towers over the castle. It reminded the little girl of silent weeping, and made her think that maybe the bamboo knew what she did. Her feet almost skidded to a pause; she had almost broke concentration until Inuyasha's hand caught hers and tugged her back into the run.

She was thankful. She couldn't let her mother's death be for nothing.

They reached the end of the hall, a series of storage rooms are lined up to their left but normally; the nobles never came to this corner of the palace. It was for the handmaidens and servants but Inuyasha and the girl would often sneak into the rooms to play.

Izayoi quietly slid the farthest door open revealing a room cluttered with blankets, pillows, bedding, clothes, silks and cloths. They'd hardly be able to walk without stepping on some colorful bedding. It was perfect for hiding. Izayoi scooted the two children in with a patient smile on her lips but the little girl could see the panic in her deep eyes. She kissed her son on his forehead, whispered a quick, "I love you," and then gestured them to hide.

She only began shutting the door when the little girl took Inuyasha's hand and led him through the piles of colorful thick blankets. The moment she heard the door shut, the little girl found the perfect spot and dug a boy size inlet within the blankets colored in red, gold and white silks and gently pushed Inuyasha down into the spot.

"Remember, we have to stay quiet during hide and seek, not one peep. This will be your hiding place and no matter what happens you have to stay here and stay quiet." She whispers, there is an edge of playfulness in her tone, she had nights of practice because she knew something like this would happen. She just didn't know when, she didn't want to believe it. She waited for him to sit comfortably and then covered him with the blankets that matched his red kimono and white hair until there was no way for anyone to tell he was there.

She twirled back towards the door and listened. She hitched her breath and flickered her long ears but caught no other sounds but Inuyasha's tiny subtle breathing. She had moments to spare. She looked around the crowded room in search for her own spot to hide but no colors matched her bamboo green silk and even if she buried herself enough to hide the color, she wanted a peek spot to make sure Inuyasha would be safe and in this darkness, her green eyes would glow and reveal her spot.

Suddenly, there was a heavy stepping of feet that caught her attention, it had to be coming from down the hall and it had to be a man dressed in some kind of armor. For all she knew it could be one of the palace guards, but the sound still froze her. She straightened, stiff as a board, heart pounding miles a second and it was then the true seriousness of the night set in on her.

Dozens of thoughts and questions ran through her mind. Is her mother dead? How did she die? Did he kill her? Did Izayoi make it out? Why were they coming for her? How did they find them? Didn't they hide enough in the human populace not to be smelled out?

But only one question remained fervent in her mind. How can she protect Inuyasha? The only person who needed protecting in her life now.

But she didn't get an answer. Just a voice. His voice. A voice so cold, vile and laced with poison that it filled her mind fogged her senses and made her heavy with fear and panic. It curdled her blood. And he whispers coyly in her mind, "Lahona."


End file.
